


Mirrored Touches

by daretoliveforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, non-con bj's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: Yuuri can feel the his soulmate being touched mirrored on his skin.*Soulmate AU: When someone touches your soulmate, you can feel it mirrored against your skin.
Russian translation thanks to Tuffee





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so for one i didn't think i'd write anything remotely sexual yet here we are. 
> 
> about the "non-con bj's" tag, it's as it says. it's brief in the story.... sorry .__.

At the age of 5, Yuuri Katsuki asked his mother why it felt like someone was touching him when no one was there.

“Soulmates.” His mother, Hiroko replied simply. “Your soulmate is the person that is the best fit for you, the person that will love you deeply and protect you from the world.”

Yuuri looked up at his mother in awe as she began her tale of soulmates.

“When someone touches your soulmate, you can feel it mirrored on your skin. What does it feel like Yuuri?”

“It’s warm and tingles.”

Hiroko smiled fondly at her child, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

“That’s the feel of someone touching your soulmate. We don’t know why we feel others touch our partners, but it’s helpful in finding out who are soulmates are.”

*

By the age of 11 Yuuri began to wonder when he would find his soulmate.

He would always feel the phantom warm touches trailing across his arms and hands; the warm tingle against his cheeks and forehead.

Yuuri didn’t know what to make of the touches.

From what he could tell, his soulmate had very touchy feely surroundings. He could feel the warm kiss of touches throughout the day, some strong and warm across his wrists and hands. Others barely present, just the lingering tingle that foretold any touch was present at all.

For Yuuri, be touched was the complete opposite of his soulmate.

It wasn’t that Yuuri _hated_ being touched by other people. However, he wasn’t very fond of the idea of someone other than his soulmate or his family touching his skin. There was an intimacy to touch that Yuuri believed was in those warm embraces. He didn’t feel it was right to share those with others.

Most kids his age didn’t agree with Yuuri’s ideals. His classmates found soulmates fascinating.  They always talked about their mirrored touches and who they wanted their soulmate to be. Yuuri watched as classmates in school would gently smack each other on the arm, hoping to gain a reaction out of one of their classmates.

Yuuri had seen that plan work only once and it was entirely unintentional.  

Winter had been approaching and Yuuri glided steadily across the chilly ice of his hometown ice rink.

If it wasn’t for Nishigori being his usual obnoxious self and calling Yuuri “fat” again and again, Yuuri wouldn’t have pushed (shoved) Nishigori out of his way. The push was meant to be a gentle reminder to Nishigori that he was going too far, but Yuuri slipped on the ice, pushing hard against the older boys shoulder.

It shouldn’t have meant anything. Yuuri was already forming an apology, but Nishigori was staring wide eyed at Yuko clutching her should in the exact spot Yuuri just fell on.

A sick, nauseous feeling came over Yuuri as he watched the wheels click into place in his head. Yuko and Nishigori were soulmates.

Of course Yuuri didn’t have more than a _tiny_ crush on Yuko, but it still stung as he watched the two collide together, grinning ear to ear.

Yuuri was… jealous.

_He_ wanted to be the one to find his soulmate.

_He_ didn’t want to be the one to help his friends realize that they were meant for each other.

_He_ just wanted to skate and find _his_ soulmate.

*

It never occurred to Yuuri that he could feel _all_ of the touches his soulmate received until he was 15 and he felt the telltale touches in a _very_ intimate place.

It shouldn’t have really mattered, but the fact that Yuuri could feel the warm tingle trailing across his most intimate place were flustering.

Part of him was angry that his soulmate sought out intimacy in someone other than him. Another part was ashamed that he was _reacting_ to the sensation of touch that his soulmate was also _clearly_ reacting to too.

Another thought was _its 5:35am_!

*

Victor wasn’t really sure _what_ had led up to this moment. All he knew was his birthday was approaching and he had just competed in the Grand Prix Finals and won. Somehow not long after the skaters were dismissed from interviews, he had ended up in a hotel room with other figure skaters for an after party.

Somewhere along the line, Victor had been handed a drink. He _thought_ it was just water. Only a few sips into the drink did he realize that it was in fact, not water at all. 

Victor tried to stumble his way back to his room to sleep off the alcoholic hazy.

He hadn’t wanted to drink tonight.

He was exhausted from the finals and sticky from sweat.

All Victor wanted to do was take a long shower and then sleep until Yakov barged into his room at some early hour in the morning to usher him off to the airport.

As he stumbled down the hallway, he felt his legs start to give out on him. Bracing to hit the floor, Victor was surprised to find his arms being held by some man.

The man in question _looked_ familiar to Victor. He couldn’t really remember with his head so fuzzy. But he looked like one of the figure skaters that had competed that evening. He wasn’t sure, but he had soft brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

After being helped back up onto his feet, Victor knew the man was talking. He knew he was nodding his head. He was led to a hotel room, thinking it was his. Victor was prepared to thank the man for his help.

Only that wasn’t what happened.

Instead the room he entered was clearly not him. It did belong to one of the other figure skaters based off the skating gear tossed haphazardly around the room. Victor turned to the man and was going to ask him where he was but the man had Victor pushed against the door, knocking the wind out of the Russian man.

He watched through hazy eyes as the man dropped to his knees and pulled Victors pants down along with him.

Every part of Victors head screamed that this wasn’t right. There shouldn’t be a man he doesn’t really know putting his mouth on Victor.

Victor struggled to push the man away from him, but he couldn’t seem to make his arms function properly.

It was over quickly, much to Victor’s relief.

Or so he thought. The man clearly wanted more. Thankfully though Victor had sobered enough to push the man away, stumbling out the door on shaky knees.

The only thought going through Victor’s head was _I’m sorry._

*

The second time it happened, Yuuri was in the middle of practice. He had just recently moved to Detroit to train for his figure skating.

For the most part, Yuuri had become used to the fleeting warm touches that traced across his skin. There had been fewer and fewer tingling embraces sometime after that morning that Yuuri was 15. Not that he was complaining. That incident lead to a very embarrassing morning where his mother questioned why he was cleaning his sheets again when just cleaned them the day before.

This time though, when Yuuri felt the mirrored touches, he was enraged at his soulmate for their terrible timing. Yuuri was trying to perfect his quad toe loop when the touches began.

Needless to say, they were _very_ distracting.   

Unlike the time before, these touches felt intense, rushed, and heavy.

Yuuri found himself rushing to the restroom, ignoring Phichit’s call of “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

The warm, tingling touches trailed all across Yuuri’s body. All from his neck down, trailing over his nipples down to his navel. The touches hummed with life and desire. Yuuri’s head clouded over as he pushed into the bathroom stall, locking it firmly behind him.

The touches trailed lower and lower until they warmed his rising erection. He didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to touch himself, to feel the same pleasure his soulmate was feeling as well. Yet he also hated the idea that his soulmate was being embraced by another and didn’t want to _feel_ their touches at all.

Warmth spread down his legs and across his back. The touches felt intense and confident, so much hotter than they normally were.

Yuuri yelped in surprise as the intense tingling trailed down his back, resting heavy on his ass.

Never had Yuuri experienced anything like this before. The touches trailed down lower, slipping between his ass, dancing erotically against his hole before the heat spread _inside_ Yuuri.

Yuuri’s breath became erratic as he felt his soulmate being fingered open while his cock was being worked on.

Warmth spread across Yuuri’s lips, dancing across his tongue.

He couldn’t think properly anymore. The feeling was too intense for Yuuri to concentrate on his surrounds.

Yuuri felt his restraint snap as slide his sweatpants down, reaching into his boxers to grip his own neglected cock searching for relief of his own.

Yuuri stopped thinking. His head and body were too clouded with the heat of sex that he just wanted release.

He didn’t know how long it took until Yuuri spilled into his hand.

The warm touches had stopped.

*

Victor knew it was wrong to do it, but he didn’t care anymore. He was 24 and he was tired of waiting for his soulmate.

He knew that that was a blatant lie. In all honesty, he cared far too much for his soulmate. Yet he craved the intimate touch of another person.

That train of thought led Victor to the muscular hockey player with warm eyes and arms to die for.

Victor never intended for it to be anything more than a one night stand.

He knew exactly what he was doing this time. No alcohol clouded his judgment as he let the man lead him into his home. Strip him of clothing and kissing him hard and bruising.  

Victor almost pushed the man away as a stray fragment of thought reminded him that this man was not his soulmate and that he shouldn’t be doing this.

But then the man began trailing his long fingers down Victor’s chest and all reasonable thoughts left Victor’s brain.

As the man gripped Victor’s erection in one hand all while spreading his ass open with the other, Victor wondered what his soulmate was thinking at that moment.

Victor barely ever felt any of his soulmates touches. Very few ever danced gracefully across his skin, reminding Victor that his soulmate was out there somewhere waiting for him. Never had Victor’s soulmate ever been intimate with another.

That made him feel guilty.

However at the present moment, Victor couldn’t think about that.

Instead he concentrated on the deep thrusts grinding into his ass.

Yet no matter how much Victor tried to deny it. He still felt guilt over his actions. As he spilled across the bed, screaming out in ecstasy, his head was saying _I’m sorry._

*

The intimate touches didn’t stop after.

Occasionally Yuuri would feel those intimate touches indicating that his soulmate was finding solace in someone else. However, it was never more than warmth across his lips and tongue, or the quick glide across his aching shaft.

His soulmate never had sex again.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He once thought about getting payback on his soulmate by sleeping with someone. That thought was quickly diminished as he realized that he was too shy to approach anyone for that. Plus he still believed that it was wrong to betray his soulmate.

Of course Yuuri didn’t _really_ blame his soulmate for finding someone else. He was already 22 and he has yet to meet his soulmate.

Still, Yuuri wished his soulmate would be more patient.

_Someday we will meet._ That was the only thought keeping Yuuri sane some days when the touches became too intense.

*

Based off how promiscuous his soulmate could be, Yuuri wasn’t surprised easily.

However, staring at his beloved figure skating idol standing in front of him butt naked declaring to be his couch was indeed a surprise.

At first Yuuri wasn’t sure what to think.

Not much thought went into agreeing to the arrangement. It was Victor Nikiforov after all.

He soon realized that Victor was a touchy kind of person. It started off with the gentle brush of his hand across Yuuri’s own. The touch caressing his chin was so gentle that Yuuri barely even registered it.

Instances like that continued on a regular basis as Victor trained Yuuri relentlessly in order to win the Grand Prix Finals.

“It’s tough love, Yuuri.” Victor had said one day when Yuuri tried to catch his breath after a particularly intense training session.

“I feel bad for your soulmates.” Yurio commented one day after one of Victor’s more _handsy_ moments. “The way you too are touching each other, you’re going to give them the wrong impression.”

Yuuri blushed furiously at the remark, while Victor turned his head away looking like a child who had just been scolded.

*

“Have you met your soulmate?” Yuuri asked one evening as they were eating dinner. It was just under two weeks until Yuuri competed at the Grand Prix Cup of China competition.

“No I haven’t.” Victor replied.

Victor turned his head away from Yuuri, his bright expression falling.

“I don’t think they’d want to meet me.” Victor says almost to quiet for Yuuri to hear.

Yuuri almost didn’t catch the hint of sadness that laced Victor’s words.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Yuuri asked before realizing that he shouldn’t.

Victor’s expression saddened even more. He didn’t respond.

“Have you?” Victor asked turning back to Yuuri. All traces of sadness where gone. _Or hidden away_ Yuuri thought.

“No I haven’t. Although I don’t think they care about soulmates much.” Yuuri answered.

It was a thought he had been tossing around for a few years now. The only reason he could come up with that would explain his soulmates sexual nature was that they just didn’t care.

“Why would you say that?” Victor questioned.

“Hmm. They seem to find others more appealing.” Yuuri replied cryptically, his eyes refusing to meet Victor’s.

Yuuri didn’t notice the slight pained look Victor gave him. He didn’t notice the sadness had returned to Victor’s eyes.

*

At the time, Yuuri didn’t realize that his soulmates touches had become fewer and fewer again. He had been so busy training with Victor that he hardly noticed the warm tingles trailing across his skin.

They were practically nonexistent.

Their sexual encounters had completely stopped too.

Yuuri didn’t know what had happened to his soulmate.

There had been a time when a week had gone by and Yuuri hadn’t felt a single touch. He began to panic that something had happened to his soulmate. Never in his life that he gone for so long without feeling the warm touches somewhere on his body.

It took Victor nearly an hour to calm Yuuri down after that.

Yuuri eventually settled down enough that Victor was able to leave him alone for a moment to get him some water. Victor hadn’t been gone long when Yuuri felt the familiar tingling warmth spread across his should blades.

Victor came back to Yuuri crying again, only this time in relief.

Even though Yuuri believed his soulmate might not want him, he still cared about his soulmate deeply.

*

Victor was surprisingly calm at the Cup of China. He had complete faith that Yuuri would do well. They had trained relentlessly for months to get to this point.

Victor noticed that his soulmate touches were more prevalent that day. He felt warm tingles trail across his arms and hands. His body enveloped in warmth as if his soulmate was being hugged.

It made him curious of course. Victor had gone most of his life feeling very few of his soulmates mirror touches. It was partly why he acted out and sought out other people’s comfort. He knew he had a soulmate and every fiber of his body wanted his soulmate. Yet there was still the linger doubt in the back of his head. It was terrible logic, but at the time it had made sense to Victor.

Victor presented himself as a confident, easy going person. Yet that just masked his insecurities and doubts.

Today however, Victor thrived at the warm tingles dancing across his skin. It might not have been him that was causing those touches, yet it still eased his mind. It was the reminder that his soulmate was still out there.

That was until he felt the tingles trailing across his ass, settling low on his body.

_Never_ had his soulmate let anyone touch him so intimately before.

The female skaters he was talking to at the time looked behind Victor and promptly started giggling.

“Look at that, Chris is getting handsy with your protégé Victor.” One of the women said.

Turning aground, Victor was confronted with the sight of Chris’ arm wrapped low around Yuuri’s waist, with his hand firmly gripping Yuuri’s ass.

In the exact place Victor felt mirrored on his own.

Striding forward towards the pair of skaters, Victor called out to Chris.

“Chris.” Victor said. “How’s it going?”

Chris looked up and smiled at Victor before removing his hand from Yuuri’s body.

As Chris removed his hand, the mirrored touches left Victor.

Victor stopped short and gapped down at Chris’ hands.

“Victor?” Yuuri cocked his head at Victor’s perplexed expression.

Tilting his head, Chris smirked at Victor. He reached back to Yuuri, placing his arm around the younger skaters shoulder.

Victor felt the warmth spread across his shoulder. His eyes widened comically at the arm draped across Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yuuri… you’re…” Victor began to say, his cheeks flaming an uncharacteristic shade of pink.

“What’s wrong Victor? You look flushed. Did you catch a cold?” Yuuri worried stepping away from Chris. He stretched his arm out, place the back of his hand against Victor’s forehead.

Victor vaguely registered Chris ushering the younger skaters away, something along the lines of “okay kids, the lovers need a moment.”

They were alone.

“Yuuri…” Victor began to say, his voice quiet.

“If you’re not feeling well, you should sit down and rest, Victor.” Yuuri mused pulling Victor by the hand to a set of folded chairs.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned his head to Victor, tilting his head up at his coach.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri.” Victor apologized.

Yuuri froze in place. Victor could see the thoughts swirling around in Yuuri’s head _Victor apologizing? For what?_

“You once told me that you thought your soulmate didn’t care about soulmates and stuff. Well you’re wrong.”

“Where did that come from Victor?” Yuuri questioned.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Victor looked Yuuri directly in the eyes and said “I think we’re soulmates.”

The color drained from Yuuri’s face rapidly. Just as quickly as Yuuri paled, his face quickly flushed a deep crimson hue.

“What?” Yuuri whispered.

Victor nodded his head, hoping Yuuri understand and believe him.

Yuuri reached up and trailed his fingers across Victor’s flushed cheek.

It surprised Victor to feel the warm tingles trail below Yuuri’s fingertips. He had touched Yuuri so many times before that he didn’t know how he was just realizing it now. How could he have missed the obvious mirrored touches that Yuuri now trailed across his skin?

“How?” Yuuri whispered, his fingertips trailing across his own cheek where Victor knew the mirrored touches were tingling.

“I’m so sorry about everything Yuuri.” Victor apologized again.

This time when Victor looked down at Yuuri, he knew that the younger man understood what the apology was for and what it meant.

Yuuri smiled gently up at Victor, tears springing against the corners of his eyes.

“It’s okay Victor.”

*

Victor was always amazed by his soulmate. From the time he watched him skate his program in the viral video sent to him months ago. To watching Yuuri come alive on the ice, fully embodying the essence of Eros.

And once again surprising him by attempting a quadruple flip at the end of his free skate.

At that moment, Victor knew that no matter how much he may have messed up in his past, Yuuri would be willing to accept him as he came.

They were soulmates after all.

As Victor ran to meet Yuuri as he glided to the skater’s entrance, he had already decided it was his turn to surprise Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hoped you liked that! (sorry if you didn't like the bj scene...)
> 
> almost wrote when yurio kicks yuuri in the booty and having a scene with victory rubbing his ass cause yurio kicks hard. 
> 
> let me know what you think! this was my first YOI story. I kinda want to do a who series of soulmate AU's based on senses (so like touch, smell, taste, etc.)
> 
> anyway... thanks!!


End file.
